requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Seda Bathory
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Seda Bathory within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. '' 'Overview' Some people choose their covenants, and some people's covenants choose them. Seda is and has always been Circle of the Crone, Embraced into the Covenant. She's been resident in Kingsmouth for the last hundred years, and has held close ties to the Invictus. During that time she's embraced three childer, James Aaron, Katya Grey, and Elaine Ashley. The former two she sent to the Invictus as soon as she felt them ready to survive in Kindred society, with instructions to join the Order of the Thorned Wreath. The latter she apparently kept a secret for several months even from her own family, unveiling her only after the tragic death (some say suicide, but the Strix has been implicated) of Sir James. She has served as Hierophant only since Wisteria fell in the Praxis Wars, but has been Haruspex for more than three centuries. 'Personality' Seda's personality shifts as often as the phases of the moon. She channels the Goddess in her many forms: Persephone, Innana, Erishkagel, Echidna, Morrigan and more. The Circle values her as an oracle and a seer, but it does make it hard to anticipate how Seda will respond on any particular occasion. 'Rumor has it...''' * She's dead, the first casualty of Task Force: VALKYRIE. Sam had a temper tantrum and threw Majesty at the Council when they didn't make him Prince, loudly declared that we would all regret it, and now TFV is killing Kindred? Gee, I wonder how that happened. ** Not only that, she died after Elaine was refused to be named Prince as well and even worse not even a day after her death Elaine was already demanding to be the new Heirophant. *Seda's unable to control her Childe and seems to be enthralled to her. What is going on in that family? * Seda was 'pregnant' at Hilaria, that party Casper held. What happened there? ** She gave birth, duh. *** Yeah, and now Sam's holding it hostage so she'll do whatever he wants and never say anything bad about him. *** Oh please, vampires can't get pregnant. Not even Acolytes, I've heard a few rumors about what the Ordo gets up to. But that's entirely their buisness. * Worshipped, claims to channel a god, might be an elder, absolutely smoking -- the signs are all there. She's got some evil plans, and insinuating her childer into the Invictus' trained muscle hitsquad is just step one of a long and bloody project. **She wants to burn Jericho Pierce to 'appease' some goddess. I bet it's for a ritual that makes her even stronger. **If she's so evil, then why hasn't she done anything horrible yet? Cmon people, think this stuff through... *Her relationship with Isaiah Cartwright was more than purely platonic, and the reason both her childer have joined the Invictus is because she sent them to 'help their Daddy'. **If that's so, things have certainly soured of late. She hardly talks to him these days. ***Or he hardly talks to her - she's a known tacit supporter of the frenzy-ridden Castle who is quite an embarrassment to the Invictus. *Seda's personality shifts aren't just a religious thing. She genuinely has Dissociative Identity Disorder, and some of her alters don't have access to the memories or even ''skills ''of others. *Don't she and Firouz share a haven? What's going on that made her not support him for Prince? Maybe something to do with him being batshit insane, but then, so is she... *She's technically an Elder - she was Embraced some time back in the mid-1700s. She doesn't seem to make a big deal of it, though. *Her ties with the Invictus go back to her mortal days - she was one of ''those ''Bathorys, Hungarian aristocracy. *They say she has a literal cult of mortals who worship her. *At the end of January, Seda was stripped back down to mere Recognition because of some cat-fight she and Porcelain had on Elysium. *Word is no one takes Seda's doom prophecy seriously because the only agent of chaos is Firouz. Category:Kindred Category:NPC Characters Category:Daeva Category:Circle of the Crone